


Something about us

by Hyraxas



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: (slow) burn, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Its gothic but ok., M/M, Mute Charon because me likes that, also Band au but actually not Band au, fluff probably, no beta reader because i don't have one - sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyraxas/pseuds/Hyraxas
Summary: Charon isn’t a social type.While he is a Part of his brothers Band, things have changed since Zagreus, a friend of his brother joined them. Suddenly there are others in his brothers life and the realization that one day, his brothers might not need him anymore hits harder than he admits.To keep himself from drowning, Charon overworks himself until he meets someone at four in the morning, in improper clothing for the breezing cold November night.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Don't you forget about me

**Author's Note:**

> Its almost 3 am at my place lol
> 
> Anygay, this is the first time since years that I am writing a fan fiction in a fandom also in English, which isn't my native language, nonetheless. 
> 
> Why a band Au when its actually more about not being in a band? Just because I can. There was none, I did one.  
> I am going to bed now, oh well what have I done...

He watched as they slowly packed up their stuff, especially Hypnos who was, not to anyone’s surprise, almost half asleep again. He was even slower than the days before but, he actually couldn’t blame him just now, because they really had a lot of work to do for the last few weeks and with his condition, Narcolepsy to be exact, it was really hard for them to keep him awake at least for a few hours to get something done. 

When they formed the band, it was nothing but an idea and it kind of sounded like a joke to Charon who wasn’t someone who liked the spotlight or unnecessary attention at all. He only agreed to help them out for a while, and now he was just stuck and kind of their manager or something like that. Actually his job was far more than that. At the beginning it had been just Thanatos, Hypnos and him, but they soon figured out that Charon wasn’t comfortable with the idea to get on a stage or anything that included standing in front of more than a handful of people. 

So, Hypnos just suggested that their find someone to play the part, Charon usually took when they wrote a song or recorded something. First the idea had worked out, not great, but it was fine. Thanatos was the one who did the talking anyway and their older brother was just there to fill the role as composer, sound mixer and manager for them all at once. He liked the work. It made him feel included in his brothers work, and he always had been a workaholic, something Hypnos would say all the time, but Charon found it to be a compliment. 

The last months had been a disaster so far. 

They finally had a break through. Got a solid fan base and some cash to spend on new equipment. Thanatos once told him, that it was thanks to Charons stinginess, but he said it with a smile, so he knew, his younger brother was teasing but also thanking him. But then the problems started. He actually wasn’t sure what happened there but the other guy, that had joined them, wasn’t pleased anymore or something. Well, he complained about the music style a lot because Gothic wasn’t something for everyone and not easy to get famous with. 

After a huge fight, mostly with Thanatos and bad words, also directed at Hypnos who tried to smoothen the waves of heat, but failed badly, Charon had enough and through them out. But that delayed their plans for quite some time. He was never one to be easily angered, but he wasn’t also someone who would let anybody else talk badly about his brothers. Even Hypnos who was quite a handful in his own way. But Charon wasn’t very easy to get to know too, one might say. 

First he wasn’t the social type and second he had his problems with communication with was, that there was no speech. He was mute. Always has been. But his family, in their strange, uncommon ways, did always understand him anyway. Even Hypnos, who would fall asleep so randomly. He and his younger brother Thanatos had always been close enough, that he even understand a simple gesture, not even needing sign language to know what was wrong. A simple sign was enough for him, to make a full sentence out of it. 

He always told himself that his family was simply enough for him and that he didn’t need another soul to understand him the slightest as long he got his family members. 

Also, Charon was sure, there was no way someone could get to know him as well as they did. Charon had thought the same about Thanatos but a month ago he was forced to reconsider when their new band member showed up. A young guy, the same age as Thanatos, a few inches smaller than any of them, but to be fair, they all had the tall build of their parents. Charon was the tallest, so their first meeting was a little awkward but as he learned that Zargreus was actually a friend of his brother Thanatos... 

It was a strange feeling. 

Was it jealousy because they got along so well or how Zargeus was smug, a bit sarcastic but also very energetic that he couldn’t have unnoticed how Thanatos looked at him from time to time. He felt like he missed out on something but had to admit that Zargeus was not only a very decent guy, but also maybe that one person, their band had needed even if Charon wasn’t sure if this was kind of his band anymore or if he actually played such a big part in it. 

Zargeus was creative in finding solutions, open to new ways and was a very quick learner. While it took Hypnos almost an hour to get ready with his digital piano, Zargeus was not only able to play electric guitar and the drum set but also could sing, a nice addition to Thanatos, giving them a rock undertone which Charon had to agree, was nice and a good new asset for them. 

Zargeus did his best and even when Charon kind of felt that Thanatos was very much sometimes distracted, cause of him, he couldn’t blame him. He was probably the reason his brother was sometimes elsewhere with his thoughts and Hypnos called it “very cute”, but got stuff thrown at him right after. Charon wouldn’t ask Thanatos if they had been more than friends, it was obvious, but he would wait till his brother was comfortable enough to be open about it. His brother always gave him the time he needed, so he would do too.

Like a good big brother should. Their mother would find out sooner or later if she hadn’t already figured it out, she seemed to have a sense for that deep inside if her children lied to her or not. Her understanding of others was something, Charon was lacking. Always has been. Not that he had been interested. 

Looking at his brothers now, he wasn’t sure where they were heading for. He never expected Thanatos to fall for someone, and it made him wonder if Hypnos also got someone in his mind but, seeing how busy they all had been and that he was sleeping as much as a sloth, he doubted that, for now at least. Hypnos was taking his sweet time, yawning every minute while packing up. Thanatos already finished up but waited for the rest of them with a strict look on his face, like he was inspecting if both of them did everything correctly. 

“What are you even looking at?” only came from Zargeus, shouldering his very own instrument, half a smile on the face before he turned his head to Charon, looking confused “Are you not going mate, it's already late” it was true, Charon hadn’t packed up anything. He shook his head, signing to him that he wanted to work on something while the rest should go home to catch some sleep. Zargeus seemed like he wanted to protest, but Thanatos gave him a pat on the shoulder. 

“Leave him be. Charon know what he is doing” he said calmly, which Charon agreed with, showing with a slightly nodding. Hypnos, finally finished up his stuff joined in “Yeah he loves that. Working and stuff. He works enough for the two, no, all of us. He loves the work so much, he wants it all to himself” he teases with a sleepy big smile on the face. Charon rolled his eyes at him, a low grunt following it before made clear that they should go, he would be fine.

Zargeus sighed, but didn’t complain anymore “If that’s what you want mate. Can’t stop you. Well, text us then. We see each other tomorrow” and so they left. Charon was sure that Thanatos would drive Hypnos around before, well… He didn’t need any information about his brothers love life. As long, he was happy, he was happy for him. In his very own way. 

___________________________________________

When his brothers were gone with Zargeus he just took his sweet time to listen to their music once more. 

Their rehearsal room was located at the industrial part of the city, which was busy at daytime, but was kind of ghost like at night. It was quiet and Charon liked it that way. Their own little recording studio, which was just in the next room besides was not that professional, or at least the furniture wasn’t. 

It wasn’t like as if Charon was poor or anything, but he kept his money tight, not only because he never needed much, hadn’t much expensive hobbies to begin with and had always grown up with the knowing that only if you work hard, you get to places. Their mother had to provide for almost anything alone, and so he learned at an early age, what it meant to not have much money to spend. 

Their mother worked hard, their father never really cared. He might have been a father and a big brother, especially to Hypnos who really needed a father figure, more than a big brother. Their mother kept them safe worked all her way up with her own company so that at least the youngest siblings had more of a childhood than he had. Well, he was always told he was serious or mature for his age. Now he was actually mature. 

His mother was worried about that, always telling him that he shouldn’t be alone and that they didn’t need more money, as they already had enough for a comfortable life but, for Charon it was not only a thing of pride, because he wouldn’t just take money without earning it through work. He also wanted to make it on his own. Like his mother did, even when she told him that for that, she had to cut her social life short and missed out on so many things.

Charon always explained to her, that he didn’t felt that way, but looking at Thanatos now, he wasn't so sure if he didn’t miss out already.   
His once dark hair was getting gray, far too early for his age and to hide it, Hypnos helped him to bleach the rest of it, so it would at least match the rest. He got used to the style, even when Thanatos told him that it suited his kind of dark aesthetic, he was pretty sure that being as social as a stone and talkative as one, the dark circles under his eyes and the pale skin would scare almost everyone away. 

He didn’t want a partner that was only interested in him for his connections or wealth. Sure it could be nice to meet someone, but he wasn’t even sure how to start a conversation and, he had to admit, that he felt easily over strained form interactions with others. It was too hard to open up and risking that it would be for nothing. Only his family gave him time to open up. Even Zargeus sometimes, made him wonder if he was only trying to get to know him for his brothers sake.

Hours went by. He hadn’t watched the time at all. While he was mute, his hearing was pretty good. It was good for his work. Charon took a lot of pride in his work, mixing everything up nicely, so it was fitting, sounded more than perfect. 

He could hear every single misplayed tone. He was a perfectionist when it came to his work and even when everyone was tired of him, commanding all of them to play the same part over again, they all trusted him. But he also noticed that with Zargeus it got far better, which made him a bit uneasy thinking about, that he might not be needed anymore somewhere in the future. 

He turned his head to see the time.   
It was already four in the morning.   
He hadn’t noticed. 

That would mean that he would be having even darker circles around his eyes again. He didn’t even count the times he had done overtime work for the band, but he was sure it was worth it. It had to be. They needed so be back on their feet after the whole thing from before. He stretched himself a bit, rumbling before allowing himself to go. Charon wasn’t sleepy, not yet, which meant that he didn’t felt bad, driving home. 

He wasn’t living far from here anyways and his car was parked right outside. So he got his things, turned off the lights before locking everything and going down the stairs. Outside the dull building, the air was cold and breezy. 

It almost blows off his hat, which was large and was hiding his face most of the time. It felt like a shield to protect himself from stares and unpleased looks. He could feel them still, but he wasn’t someone who responds to that. While he was fishing in his pockets for his e-cigarette, he could hear something. Well, he was outside and the wind was blowing, and he was still near a street but, what he heard was unusual at this hour. 

Someone was singing. 

First he wasn’t sure where it was even coming from, wind still blowing and the still dark sky of the November morning. He took a quick look around him before he finally noticed that someone seemed to be at the bus stop. It wasn’t even sure if any bus would arrive that early here, by the looks of the street there would be no bus anytime soon. 

His car was just in front of him but, he chose to listen while he puffed his cigarette quietly. Not that he made much sound anyway. Now he could see that someone was not only singing but, it kind of looked like they were dancing around. First it seemed very odd to him that, in this place and time, someone would do that but realizing that maybe they were cold, not wearing a big, black coat as he was, he slowly came close only to see the person, stepping lightly from one foot to another, humming and singing and not noticing him at all. 

The headphones could at least be the reason why, he thought. He couldn’t even make out what song that was. Sounded like pop music to him, probably was, happy as it sounded and… carefree. Or maybe he just though that. 

Suddenly the other turned around. 

The motion was so unexpected and quick that even Charon twitched slightly while the other was letting out a squeaked scream and stumbled back a few steps and ripping his headphones down “Holy shit dude!” he exclaimed, pressing one hand to his chest.

“Are you nuts? Creeping up to someone and scaring them to death isn’t nice you know? Don’t have any manners I see! And here I thought I was alone. Oh well, that was awkward for both of us, I hope. Shame on you tho!” Charon hadn’t really thought this through he noticed. The guy in front of him was at least a head smaller but far more talkative. Charon wasn’t fully sure what he was thinking anyway. 

The other, he was sure never seeing him here before because, he was sure he would remember the voice and the face. His dark Eyes watched him closely, still huffing and puffing before suddenly breaking out laughing “Look at your face, you look like I scared you, not like you have been the one almost giving me a heart attack here! Yeah, feel bad, as you should. Anyway. What you up to, mysterious person all in black stalking me in the darkest night hm?” He asked, crossing his Arms now. 

Charon would answer if… He was able to. The other was talking not only far more but far too fast. Keeping up with the speed was a whole other level. He was pretty sure he never met anyone who talked that fast before. He looked up and down. The other didn’t look like he belongs here. In fact, he looked really out of place. Might be the bright yellow and orange jacket or the white and orange shoes with little wings or, his all in all absolutely unsuitable clothing for the cold weather. 

At least he got something right, the other must have been cold, standing here waiting for a bus, not to be arriving for in the next hour or so. 

With a quick motion the other was right before him, flipping his finger right in front of his face.  
“Hey, that’s really, really mean you know? You come here, scare the living shit out of me, and now you don’t say anything? If you're going to murder me now or what? I know I am handsome, but staring is damn rude, you know? And who-... What’s up with your face?” but before the strange, very much talking one could come anymore near his face, Charon made a step back. 

Shaking his head now a little angered. Not wanting to be touched in his face from a stranger. Now it was the others turn to look kind of confused at first, before he chuckled “Are you a shy murderer perhaps or what?” Charon let out a frustrated grumble, this had been definitely a mistake. Surely, his curiosity got him into trouble he didn’t need at four in the morning.

He made a slow turn, deciding to leave before he lost his temper with the other. He wasn’t sure how to feel about this discovering, but was suddenly stopped by the other, that was now stepping in front of him “Not even saying sorry or something?” He asked smugly, lifting his eyebrow at him and Charon sighed before, signing the other a [sorry], rubbing the fist over his chest while looking at the other who watched him. 

Confusion in his eyes, blinking shortly and while Charon was ready to flee the scene the other walked beside him.

“I am sorry too” Charon stopped. 

Looking at the other who was now smiling but, in an apologetic way “I haven’t noticed, I am sorry” he said again, now lifting his hands again, putting them behind his Head, one foot a bit lifted, looking more slackly than anything. Charon slowly nodded, apology accepted. Well, the other wasn’t wrong about what had happened, he really was kind of rude to begin with. 

As someone who didn’t like to be stared at by strangers it wasn’t any better if he did it himself to others even when they are as chill about it as the other. “If you wanna listen, just ask next time, kay?” The other lightly giggled before giving Charon some of his space back “Anyway, safe way home, mysterious dark stranger that isn’t absolutely weird and likes to silently watch people in the dark!” And with that, he walked back to the bus station, putting is Headphones back on. 

Charon stood still for a moment there, he… Well, something was odd about him but also, interesting. 

But he really needed to go to bed and just right after what happened it felt to weird, going back to ask the other who he was. The sudden feeling of embarrassment crawled into his chest, so he just lowered his hat and got to his car. 

When he left, the stranger was still at the bus stop, back to singing he guessed but this time, he noticed the car and waved. Charon slightly bit his tongue. He was really stupid not to engage in the conversation. But it was better not to, he told himself. Even when he was still surprised by the other, not even considering that the other had understood him, even when it was a brief moment.   
But he was war too stubborn to drive back now…


	2. Every day is exactly the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But, why do you want to know that Charon?” 
> 
> He looked up and Charon felt a little bit nervous about it.  
> He… Wasn’t sure how to explain to him that, today at an unholy hour someone called him a stalker and all other things, and he had been thinking about that conversation since then, interested in the reason for the other to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As long as I got the creativity to go on, I shall do so. I’m normally not that fast so please keep your expectations low so you can be positive surprised as I am from myself. Just a quick note for everyone, seen the Warning for mature content: 
> 
> I don’t know how far I will actually go here. I have written smut in the past. And I am capable of being… Mean or dramatic I guess, which is why I tagged Drama too (even if I want to end this on a happy tone). 
> 
> If there is anything heavy and triggering coming, I will do so in the Notes at the beginning. I don’t plan much ahead with my plots. I just have random ideas and roll with them!
> 
> Anygay  
> , finally a chapter with less of me explain the whole situation and more character interactions and actually story huwie! I have to groove my butt in again.

When he arrived back at the dull gray washed building at 8 am, it felt like all of it happened just in his head. He even looked out for a moment to see if the other was still there, waiting for the bus to arrive which was absolute nonsense, he knew that. 

There only where a few workers, that belonged to the buildings nearby. Some casual dressed from the only bakery in the industrial area that went for a walk on their break or some guys in their formal office clothes. And all the other hardworking people of course. Charon never chatted with any of them, neither was he visiting the bakery, which was located just up the street. He only knew it was there, because Hypnos had told him. 

He had a solid three full hours of sleep. At least. For Charon, it wasn’t uncommon at all to begin with. He got used to sleeping far less, or he just gave up on the idea of sleeping for seven or eight hours like normal people would. 

He still was thinking about the weird interaction he had at four in the morning, but now it was like it never actually happened. Maybe a onetime event that would likely never happen again so, there was no reason to bring it up to the others. Not when Hypnos would tease him about it. To his surprise he wasn’t the first to be there. 

Thanatos was already there, going through his phone only looking up slightly when Charon closed the door behind him. “I thought I check what you have worked on all night. You should consider getting someone to help you, sometimes” the younger brother said, already knowing that Charon just wanted to ask him what he was arriving so early for. 

Charon gave a hushed snort, shaking his head just enough for Thanatos to notice. The other shrugged “One day I have to either drag you or Zargeus out of here, your choice. He feels bad about you overworking yourself” there was never much of emotion in his brother’s voice to begin with. He was calm, face almost unmoving while he spoke in his serious voice. 

Charon knew better, but waved him off anyway. 

Instead, he went to the recording studio right beside, leaving the door open as a sign that he wasn’t fleeing the conversation but wouldn’t change his mind about it either. He liked his work. They finally had a good run and Charon wanted it to keep that way. Less sleep was worth the results. 

When he turned back around, Thanatos was standing in the doorframe “Mother called. Said she knew you are busy but wished for you to call back, when you have the time” both of them looked at each other. It was true that he, kind of, forgot to answer her massages lately. Not because he felt controlled, their mother wasn’t like that, gave her children the freedom they needed and all, he was just really focused on work, and it always felt a bit awkward, when he could only tell her something about work and, that was that. 

There was nothing else exciting, and he wouldn’t call her just to tell her what he had for dinner or anything like that. With Thanatos already keeping her up to date with all the band stuff he saw no need in telling her the same over and over again. But there was something else. 

He quickly signed the question, where, and his brother just answered like usual without hesitation “He’s getting Hypnos, then comes right over” just knowing what Charon was asking him. But the older was still a bit confused, signed him back that, he had expected them to show up together like usual. Now it was Thanatos who got oddly quiet “We are not” and Charon let him be but still noticed a little red shimmer on his brother’s cheeks. 

So the two brothers spent the next half hour going over their social media profiles, planning the day ahead when they would take a break, if they would first practice some older songs or a new one or if they started writing a new one again. The last piece was pretty okay, but not quite the thing, Charon was looking for. 

It missed something, and he couldn’t make out what exactly. 

Before the whole band thing, Charon actually had worked in a bank before. It has never been his dream job to begin with, even when he was good with money and had a solid reputation there, customer service was like working in hell itself. He always had the feeling he should have been more grateful for the opportunity there, but he was pretty glad that he was able to quit the job. 

Thanatos on the other hand had worked in marketing before. Charon really caught on what he had been doing there since he finished his degree but, he wasn’t interested either. But it came handy now, with all the promotion and everything. 

While the brothers had been busy getting everything ready so far, the door was opened and in came a still yawing Hypnos, Coffee cup in one hand and his bag on his shoulder “morning sunshine’s, how are you my dear merry brothers?” asking in a cheerful tone before dropping off his belongings. Zargeus followed him and gave Thanatos a meaningful look. Even Charon knew that Hypnos had taken his sweet time finishing up and demanding coffee first. He would come too late to his own funeral, Charon was sure. 

Thanatos shot their youngest brother a stern look “Don’t tell me, you have not taken you medication Hynos” he nagged him, crossing his arms slowly while keeping his eyes on the other. Hypnos held his hands up in defense “What? Of course, I have, what do you think of me Than? As if I want to sleep everywhere. It’s not even comfy enough here. Oh, could you raise the heat a bit lovely big brother? It’s a bit too chilly here” 

Thanatos snorted, but Charon just nodded in silence and went for the heater. 

Hypnos was again, taking his time, complaining about how they had to get up so early and why anyway, when they clearly had all day and there was no need to hurry so much while Thanatos was grumping and Zargeus just tried to keep the peace. 

After some back and forth between the two, it worked out fine. They first started with an older song of them that they thought about renewing now, or at least Thanatos recommended it, because now with Zargeus as their new member, their old songs sounded not only different but also a bid weird to him, he said. 

Charon didn’t mind that, he was okay we're rearranging the whole thing, maybe even re-upload some to their Spotify list which. He wasn’t a fan of the app at all, but Hypnos told him it was the best way to get some new fans out there. Thanatos didn’t complain, so they just went along with the idea. 

Their new song was something else. While he was silently watching, listening them practice and recording the whole thing for them to work on later, reflecting on their parts, Zargeus seemed fully into it. It wasn’t like, even while practicing there was not holding back. They never had a clear lead singer, it was mostly chosen who got the best voice to perform the piece but slowly it was clear that Zarg might fulfill that role the most.   
DH´WA3e actually expected Thanatos to be mad about it, but he absolutely wasn’t. Maybe he didn’t care because, well… Hypnos on the other hand was just relieved to have less work and more of the fun parts, as he said himself. 

“What if this whole crusade’s is a charade” 

Zargeus sung with his everything. His eyes closed, fully concentrating on every word that left him 

“And behind it all there’s a price to be paid”

Hypnos grooved along. Fully awake now, showing his full potential that was hard to notice when he was in his far more common dreamy or sleepy state. 

“For the blood which we dine”

“Justified in the name of the holy and divine” 

Was it still too tamed, too harmless? It clearly was in need of drums. They still hadn’t decided where to go with the song just yet. The lyrics had come so easily, the tone of the thing not. 

“Just how deep do you believe? Will you bite the hand that feeds?” 

He wasn’t sure about it. 

“What do you think mate?”   
Zargeus asked right after caught his breath and took a mouthful of his water bottle, smiling proud and gave Hypnos a pat on the back. Charon thought for a moment, which Hypnos took as disapproval “Oh no, he isn’t happy with it” he whined, over dramatically hugging Zargeus. 

Charon growled at his younger sibling, shaking his head. Zargeus turned his head shortly to Hypnos, then back at Charon “What is it then mate? You don’t look fully convinced yet”. He was correct, he wasn’t. But he couldn’t really say why, so he signed that he didn’t know either which Zargeus not fully understood, but Hypnos was quick to help “Oh, he isn’t sure what bothers him” Charon let out a sigh, looked at Hypnos and signing him that in fact, he wasn’t bothered just not thinking. 

Hypnos laughed lightly “He thinks about it, he said” while gesticulating. 

Their middle brother looked concern, hearing all that “Don’t mind his perfectionism” before checking the time “Well, we take a break from here. Want anything?” He turned his head to Charon. He thought for a second. Coffee would be enough. He wasn’t hungry. With a quick sign from his side and a small nod from Thanatos, the other turned to Zargeus and Hypnos. 

Charon himself walked back into the recording studio. What was missing? It bothered him, because his perfectionism told him, that he would be satisfied with finishing the song up just now. Still thinking he looked out the window. 

A High wind was blowing down the street, shaking the only tree that was near to the building an in his view. The sun wouldn’t come out today, and it even looked as if it was going to rain in the night. He throws a look at the bus station, where a few people waited for the next bus and seeking protection from the wind and its coldness. 

The sudden movement behind him alarmed him but looking over his shoulder he only saw Zargeus, friendly smiling “They went over to the bakery. What are you up to?” There was some real curiosity in his tone and got closer, looking out of the window, maybe to catch a gaze on whatever Charon had been looking at. 

Charon growled, not annoyed but, fumbling for the right words. Zargeus tilt his head, watching him, clearly not knowing what he had been looking at. Charon slowly pointed at the bus station and now Zargeus made an “Ah” sound, leaning back “But why?” 

His interest made him a bit uneasy. He wasn’t used to that at all. But, Zargeus didn’t know enough signs to understand was he intended to say, so he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote the answer. 

“Hm? Oh, that” the other said, a bit surprised “If there is a night bus here. I think so? Wait” Zargeus got his phone out of his pocket and obvious just looked through the internet for an answer. “There is. Kind of. The last bus to arrive is at twenty for midnight. The first to come is at three in the morning, but it takes another full and a half hour for the next one. But, why do you want to know that Charon?” 

He looked up and Charon felt a little nervous about it. He… Wasn’t sure how to explain to him that, today at an unholy hour someone called him a stalker and all other things, and he had been thinking about that conversation since then, interested in the reason for the other to be there. 

Zargeus still waited for an answer. Charon all so slowly went back to the paper, trying to think of an excuse for his question. But to his very luck, the door swung open, and he could here Hypnos happily exclaiming “We have the coffee and food buddys”. Zargeus turned his head for a moment “Oh, that was fast” before watching Charon again “Tell me later mate. I think you could need some coffee too, hm?” He just nodded, relieved to got out of the situation. 

They spend their break talking about a bunch of topics. Well, at least Hypnos was talking mostly, sometimes Zargeus while he and Thanatos just sat there with them, drinking their coffee in silence. “You know, this Theseus guy, not my taste of music so far, really not into schlager music, and I know he is popular with that but do you actually know the guy can sing like, really sing? He’s now in some kind of musical, and I really enjoyed that thing. Maybe because he was the death in it and wasn’t as noisy and annoying” Hypnos told them, gesticulating all over the place while doing to, but he was very passionate about the topic. 

Thanatos snorted “He is still annoying. I can’t stand that guy” and Charon approved with a silent nod. Hypnos wiggled his finger in their face “Nah, you never know if you like something if you don’t try. You could miss out on a really cool new artist. Did you hear Aphrodite’s new single? You should” 

_____________________________________________

The time passed by. It was dark again when they finished up. He was already back in the recording room, uploading the song samples there just to try something out with them when the rest was gone. Again, Zargeus was asking if he was in need of any aid, the same conversation as before. Thanatos was the last who looked into the room “We take our leave then. Take care” he said, not even waving, but Charon didn’t need that either. 

He just nods, and then they were gone. 

Being alone again, working on their songs again he couldn’t help but to glaze out of the window sometimes to see, if something, someone showed up. He couldn’t quiet explain why it even bothered him so much. Did he feel resentful towards the other for calling him names? No, not really. 

Actually it was new to him, meeting someone as honest as the other calling him that right into his face and not being scared. At least he didn’t look scared beside the shock he had given the other when he showed up. He not even acted intimidated. 

He closed his notebook, maybe he really should go home earlier today. Not only that, but he was too distracted to get anything done and maybe getting two more hours of sleep wasn’t so bad after all. That might be the reason. He was getting too exhausted to perform his part well. Sleep was the best option and, and his watch just told him, that it was almost three in the morning again. A good time to go home. 

So Charon picked up all his belongings, packed everything up nicely, turned off the light, locked the doors and headed outside again. Outside followed the same ritual. A little smoke before he got home. He could really be proud of himself for smoking less at work. He still needed the nicotine, but he was able to smoke less with the stronger liquids. 

That’s when he saw him again. 

It was like, seeing a ghost appear out of nowhere, but maybe he hadn’t noticed from a far, but he clearly recognized the jacked and even the way the other walked bouncing down the street. Charon didn’t move, not even the slightest his cigarette still in his hand and if he still would smoke the normal ones, he would probably burn himself just now. 

The stranger from last time looked up now, also looking a bit surprised and smiling widely as if they know each other for months and walked over “Don’t say you waiting for me all night to maybe show up” he said cheerfully and while putting his hands on his hip, shooting him a questioning look. Charon shook his head. He didn’t. He had thought all day about it but was already lost for words again. 

Likewise, he didn’t expect for him to show up just now. He didn’t even believe he would meet him again and here they are, and he could say anything. The strange fellow chuckled to himself obviously noticing the distress he's causing Charon “Aren’t you a shy one aw. Not of a talker either, are you? Anyway. Didn’t think we run into each other again. I mean walking. If we literally would run into one another I probably end up on the ground” he chirped in happily. 

Charon tried to hide under his hat, only making the other giggle some more about it. What was he so friendly about? “You don’t look like a drug dealer, neither are you a stalking murderous weirdo, just a really really weird guy, standing alone in the dark. What are you doing here then?” The curiosity of the other was strange. Charon couldn’t make out if he was honestly interested in knowing that or if he just had time to spend to talk to strangers on a dark street while the wind was blowing heavily. 

He slowly signed the word [home] and pointed at his car. It was hard to look him directly in the eyes, because he was still watching Charon so closely that it made him feel uneasy all over again. “Just getting to your car to get… I guess back to your place?” Charon slightly nod, still hiding a bit from the others eyes, who looked at him like… that. 

Why was he just watching his face so much? Was he trying to see something there or just curious about his strange look? It made him a bit angry, and frustrated which caused him to growl in disapproval, lowering his hat even more. “Pffff haha, you are really damn shy. That’s cute” Cute? Charon had heard many things about him. Cute was not one of them. Not even his family called him that ever.   
The angrily signed him [What are you doing here then?] while growling again but, his counterpart didn’t answer right away. 

Charon lifted his hat slightly only to notice that the other was thinking. “That was a bit too much too fast. Can you do it again?” Charon could literally feel the drop of his anger. It took him by surprise again so, he repeated himself, this time slower and could see how this stranger was actually trying to make it out. Charon was ready to get a paper and a pen out but, suddenly was stopped by the other “No, no, no. I got this! Give me some time okay? It’s just another language alright? I will get this” all of a sudden pretty serious. 

Charon just did that. “Okay, I think I… I get that it was a question directed and me, right?” Another nod from Charon, which seemed to cheer the other on “Okay, because you want to know… If, no… what, what? What is correct? Oh! I get it!” And with that he slapped his hand against his forehead “What I am doing! Look, I got this, told you!” grinning again like crazy before wiggling his eyebrows “Well, what do you think, mysterious stranger, would someone handsome as I, do here in the early dark hours of the day?” 

Redirecting the question wasn’t really what Charon had intended but, it seemed like he wasn’t telling him useless Charon took a guessing. He looked him up again. He… almost wear the same. Only the pants were different this time. Normal sweatpants, in this weather condition. He wasn’t really sure. 

A sudden thought came to his mind but…

No, that could be, would it? Charon felt the embarrassment from even thinking about that, hiding under his hat again only that, conversation partner noticed it and was snorted with laughter from his reaction “Oh, that was a naughty thought of you” making Charon even more flushed than he already was. 

At least his thought wasn’t met with anger, in fact he was laughing his butt off about it and Charon felt very stupid about it, considering just dying right here out of embarrassing himself so badly. The other finally caught his breath again “No, no. I am not a hooker. But thanks I guess? Hope you hadn’t any ideas about that. Nope, there is a gym up the street. To be clear, the only one that isn’t ripping you off and has late night hours. So unspectacular, the other idea sounded more fun tho. The bus is just driving at the strangest hours. Normally I prefer coming here by bike buuuut… It got stolen, so I am forced to take the bus until I have a new one. Just miss out on the bus last time. Does that answer your question to your liking?” 

Slowly he lifted his head again. Still grinning all over his face the other waited for an answer. Charon just gave a short nod, what had he expected? His question was answered but… It felt like there was more to know, he just fumbled over the words again, not sure how to ask them. 

But then the other began to hop from one foot to another. Only yet Charon really noticed that he was lightly quivering. No surprise by his clothes of choice. Without saying anything he gave his watch a look. Hadn’t Zargeus told him that the next bus would be here at three in the morning? Maybe it was running late. 

The next cold breeze bought not only the cold but also some raindrops with it. There it was. It was starting to rain. He looked down and his counterpart had noticed the same “Uh, I should keep going. You want to go home finally right? I take my leave then!” 

Charon blinked, he didn’t felt like the other was stealing his time or anything. It was the first conversation he had in a long time with someone without being forced to. While he deliberated about his next step, the other was already taking his leave “See you around!” so Charon grabbed his wrist without even thinking ahead. 

They looked at each other. Charon let go of him, slowly pointing at his car. Now the stranger blinked, before cocking his head “You sure, letting a stranger into your car? I could be the murderer” but now Charon gave out a low chuckle, considering his size, there was not much to fear. The pout on the face of him, wasn’t helping Charon to take him more serious anyway. “That’s rude, really!” But then he shook his head, smiling smugly again “If you insist. I take the chance. Everything is better than waiting for a bus in the cold!” 

And so, they ended up in Charons Car. It wasn’t a new one actually, but he cared good for it and cleaned it often enough that it was looking almost new. Charon watched his new passenger getting in and only, yet he really saw his features. Even in the lights of the bus station, he hadn’t really noticed it.

He looked young. Younger than Charon in any case. For a short moment, it felt like a bad idea to invite a guy that could be minor into his car at this hour so he, slowly signed the question of how old he was. His newly found passenger was in the middle of buckling on and took his time before he snorted again with laughter under his breath “Why? Thinking about the hooker stuff again?” Which made Charon shake his head fast and a grumble escaped him. 

“Na, don’t worry. I am old enough, have my own place you know? But, it take the compliment anyway” he giggled and Charon felt really… relieved somehow. He knew that some people could look older, like he did, or even younger than they are which seemed to be the case with… He signed again “Oh, you are right. Haven’t told you yet, but to my defense, you haven’t either. I am Hermes, what’s yours?” 

Hermes. Charon repeated in his mind. It was strangely fitting. He picked up his phone to just use it instead of paper and then gave it to Hermes “It’s Charon. That’s unusual. But fits you really well I might add” the comment made Charon lift his eyebrow at him. “Here, I use my phone to navigate us, if that’s fine with you? I don’t have any cash with me, if you wanted some” No, he didn’t want that. He just shook his head slightly, starting the engine. 

“You are a real gentleman, are you? Thank you for giving me a ride, I will return the favor later”   
Charon wanted to tell him that there was no need for that. He… already felt like they were even now. As soon as he started driving, Hermes started to talk cheerfully and Charon found himself totally okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to get the chapters longer. I just wanted to add some more stuff and here we are now. 
> 
> The song used is "The Hand That Feeds" from Nine Inch Nails btw if any of you haven't already noticed *cough*
> 
> Also, Theseus really kind of reminds me of Florian Silbereisen, which is why I wrote that in. If you are fearless, look it up on Youtube (you can also see his performance as Death in the Elisabeth Musical). He is also a German Meme. 
> 
> And yeah, Hermes is old enough. He is over twenty. No panic, just the usual gay panic here!


End file.
